When You're Dared
by Tyster
Summary: Ginny is dared to do something and she does it, but it has horrible consequences. Suck at summaries. Mind bad langauge, please r and r


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song. JK Rowling and Sugababes own them respectively. There, don't sue!

A/n  I wrote this ages ago, but haven't put it up so her it is. I hope you like it. This plot bunny is very sick, and I need your help. Let me now if I should continue it, before the bunny dies. Thanks! For those of you who are reading **Call Girl** I will post the next chapter the minute I get it from my Beta. Patience (is a virtue, seldomly found in woman, NEVER in men!)

WHEN YOU'RE DARED.

            Ginny sat in the Great Hall, her eyes cast down. She was trying to think of a way out of this situation. Damn, she cursed Dean and Seamus silently. It was after all their fault. Ginny looked at Hermione, who shot daggers in her direction. That of course was Ginny's own fault. She was, after all the one who dragged her into this. Ginny cast a nervous glance across the Great Hall.

            It was packed for breakfast. Ginny sighed, despite it being a Saturday, almost every single student was in here. And all the teachers. What have she done. She looked down at her clothes. A faded blue jean, torn at the knees, with a beige top. The top was cut across the shoulders, leaving them bare and exposed. It ended slanted flopping over her jeans. To complete the look, Ginny had worn her high heeled black boots. She shook her head.

            "Not thinking of forfeiting, right Gin?" Dean asked proudly.

            "Go to hell." Ginny snapped.

            "Touchy, to early for you dear?" Seamus joined in.

            Ginny just gave them the death glare. Suddenly music sprang from nowhere. Ginny looked around, and watched as almost every head in the Great Hall looked up, and at the Gryffindor table where the music was coming from Dean's wand. I say almost every head, because Harry was down some serious face sucking with a certain Asian Seeker, at the Ravenclaw table. Ginny sighed and got onto the table, which was instantly cleared of all the food. Damn Magical Truth or Dare.

           Hermione followed her, sporting a tight leather skirt that just about covered her thighs, and a soft brown, also leather, top, that was tight, and quite revealing. Both girls stood on the tables, as nearly every pair of eyes in the gigantic room where on them. All expect Harry's. Cho was staring at them, while she was busy occupying Harry.

            Ginny took the lead, determination in her eyes. She began to swing seductively to the music. She nodded for Hermione to follow.  Together they started to sing.

**I'm caught up in the middle**

**Jumping through the riddle  **

**I'm falling just a little tonight**

**Cos everybody's making trouble**

**Someone's burst their bubble**

**But we'll be getting by alright.**

            Ginny was really getting into it. Her hands began roaming over her own body. Her left hand went up to her head, and she brought it slowly down, lightly brushing the side of her breast. In the meantime she was swaying to the beat. 

**I'm caught up in the middle**

**Jumping through the riddle  **

**I'm falling just a little tonight**

**Cos everybody's making trouble**

**Someone's burst their bubble**

**But we'll be getting by alright.**

            Hermione sank back. Ginny came forward, as the music slowed down a bit. She stepped in front of Dean, who was becoming very exited. Ginny noticed that Harry finally noticed what she was doing. He was the first one to ever find out her secret. Bet he didn't expect this. Harry shifted in his seat to get a better view. Cho tried unsuccessfully to get his attention. But who could she when the little Red head, was on the prowl. 

            Ginny started to sink to her knees as she sang in front of Dean.

**Sooner or later, this drunken elevator**

**Is gonna stop where I'm supposed to be**

**It's ****ten past eleven****, I'm half way up to heaven**

**But I am stuck in reality**

            Nearly all the men the Great Hall where on their feet, cheering Ginny on. Even Hermione started to enjoy everything as she spotted a certain red head boy fuming. Ginny was on her knees still swaying, but as she started to sing the second verse, she slid onto her stomach, giving Dean quiet a view. Dean nearly fell over, as he saw the Weasley family assets. Ginny smiled, the air was so full of male hormones, that you could cut it with a knife.

** Night's kind of funny**

**Not in it for the money**

**But I know that I've gotta pay.**

**Love's gonna getcha**

**But only when I letcha**

**And I don't wanna turn away.**

            Ginny saw Harry making his way over to the table. He looked amused, aroused, and frankly a bit angry. Ginny wondered what had got into him. She saw Cho standing there, fuming, sending swords at Ginny through her eyes.  Ginny only shrugged and rolled onto her back, staring Seamus in the eyes, from her upside down position as she sang.

**Why cant the boys see the toys**

**That the girls want the boys to be?**

**And why cant the girls see the world**

**That the boys want the girls to see, yeah?**

            Ginny got up from her lying position, much to the dismay of the students, mainly male students, and they didn't hesitate to show it. Shouts of disapproval were heard. Ginny looked around. Almost all the guys of the school were crowded around the table. She looked at Hermione who in turn nodded. 

**I'm caught up in the middle**

**Jumping through the riddle  **

**I'm falling just a little tonight**

**Cos everybody's making trouble**

**Someone's burst their bubble**

**But we'll be getting by alright.**

            As they sang Ginny Inched closer to Hermione, and they started a very co operative dance, grinding their hips together. A massive roar was heard from the crowd. Ginny could see Harry by the side of the table, with Ron, both practically fuming. She however, turned her vision back to the hyperventilating Dean and Seamus. Serves them right. Hermione slipped close to them, dancing, lifting her skirt, to reveal more of her slightly tanned thighs.

**At night it's on the low**

**No front just sing the flow**

**We're speaking all the code**

**To get to the place we know**

**Sweat running down my back, **

(at this point Hermione turned to reveal the back of her top, that juts plainly didn't exist, two thin strings kept the front together)

**I'm wearing leather, black**

**Fallin into a trap**

**There is no turning back.**

            Ginny smiled as she saw Harry trying to keep Ron of the table. He went pale as he saw Hermione's back. He went ballistic. Ginny stepped forward.

**I got my ladies with me**

**Fellas get cool and freaky.**

**But we've gotta keep him tame.**

**Cos we don't play that game.**

            Ginny pulled Dean closer to her their lips almost touching, as she sang the verse. Dean was just about to lean in to kiss her, when Ginny pushed him away, back into his seat. Hermione sniggered as she spied Ron trying to keep Harry off the table as Ginny pulled Dean closer.

**Everybody from the block**

**Needs to be feeling nice**

It aint no weakest party 

**But get up and enjoy the ride.**

Hermione sang as she pulled Seamus up, and started to dance with him. It was a very seductive dance that involved grinding their hips together. It also had their hands traveling up and down each up other's body.

**What you see and what you hear**

**Can never be exposed**

Acting out of character 

**Is everything we know. **

**(Oh Seamus), **Hermione sang, as Seamus brushed his hand hard against Hermione's breast. Seamus smiled and winked at Dean, who winked back. He climbed onto the table and grabbed Ginny from behind, pulling her close to him. 

**I'm caught up in the middle**

**Jumping through the riddle  **

**I'm falling just a little tonight**

**Cos everybody's making trouble**

**Someone's burst their bubble**

**But we'll be getting by alright.**

**I'm caught up in the middle **

**Jumping through the riddle  **

**I'm falling just a little tonight**

**Cos everybody's making trouble**

**Someone's burst their bubble**

**But we'll be getting by alright.**

            Dean spinned Ginny around as she danced and sang. Unfortunaly he spinned her right down and off the table. Straight into the arms of a certain raven haired boy that seemed furious. Ginny however kept on singing.

**I know it's kind of tender**

**My body's tired**

**It's freaky but I'm ready for this bumpy ride**

**Everybody's tripping**

**It's all insane**

**But the voices in my head are saying it's ok.**

Ginny blushed as she realized what she was singing, Harry however remained furious, and only slightly tightened his grip around her body. Ginny however jumped out, and was on the table again, before Harry could reach out for her. Hermione started to sing again.

**Trying to slow it down or**

**It's against the rush**

**Gotta keep it cool to avoid the crush**

**Adrenaline is spinning and it's starting to show.**

**That I've moved on**

**Cos I've changed the flow.**

Harry tried to get on the table again; Ron however stopped him, just as Hermione put her arms around Seamus again. He was furious. He remained clam though. Meanwhile a asian student was eyeing the whole situation. Cho stood where Harry left her. She had broken up with him, because of Ginny. She couldn't help but be jealous. The pale creamy complexion, the long fiery red hair and round chocolate eyes, had made her into a beautiful girl. A very beautiful woman from the looks of her dance. Cho frowned. She knew Harry had feelings for Ginny, and Ginny for Harry, and sooner or later he would run to her. Deciding on reducing the heartache Cho decided it to be sooner. 

            Ginny and Hermione were finishing their songs.

**I'm caught up in the middle**

**Jumping through the riddle  **

**I'm falling just a little tonight**

**Cos everybody's making trouble**

**Someone's burst their bubble**

**But we'll be getting by alright.**

**I'm caught up in the middle**

**Jumping through the riddle  **

**I'm falling just a little tonight**

**Cos everybody's making trouble**

**Someone's burst their bubble**

**But we'll be getting by alright.**

            As the song finished Ginny and Hermione jumped of the tables hoping to make a escape. They jumped up and started to run as fast as they can, giggling like a couple of chimpanzee's high on cocaine. They turned hysterical, as they stopped running and leaned against the wall laughing.

            "Did you see Ron's expression?"

            "Yeah, he was so funny."

            "But Harry was so much funnier. He looked like he was going top burst a vein!"

            "I was?" came a voice from the darkness. It was dripping with anger.

            "Er? Hi Harry" Hermione said.

            "Yes, ah, Bye Harry." Ginny said.

            "No I don't think so." Harry replied, in  a cold tone.

            "Ok, I'll be going then" Hermione said, and hurried off, without waiting for a reply.

            Ginny stared at Harry. He didn't even acknowledge Hermione or her departure. A silence descended on the two, and Ginny tried to walk away. The rage in Harry's green eyes was something new to Ginny and to be honest it scared her. Harry however had different ideas. He grabbed her by her arms and pushed her against the wall.

            "Harry, stop it you're hurting me." Ginny pleaded.

            "Do you know what happened during your little performance?" Harry asked, close to her ear.

            "What?" she croaked back. This Harry was something she didn't like.

            "Cho broke up with me."

            "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry," Ginny said, the Molly in her coming out.

            "Like hell you are." Harry said forcefully, and let go of her arms, to run a hand through his untidy hair.

            "What?" Ginny asked unsurly.

            "This is what you wanted isn't it?" Harry asked not looking at her, "You wanted Cho it break up with me, so you can have me to yourself"

            "Harry that's absurd."

            "Sure it is. That is what your little performance was about wasn't it?"

            "No Harry, I – "

            "Save it. I know Ginny, I know that you want me, so does Cho, and she doesn't want to feel like she does."

            "Harry, would you just listen to –"

            "I know you desire me Gin."

            "Oh get off it Potter."

            "Admit it Ginny. You like me, you fancy me, and you love me." Harry looked at her. "admit that you tried to break me and Cho up, so you can have me all to yourself."

            "Don't flatter yourself Potter." Ginny turned to leave.

            But Harry was to fast for her. He grabbed her by her arms again and yelled in her face.

            "Admit it, god damn it. Admit it."

            "Ok Harry," Ginny said pulling herself free from Harry's tight grip, "I'll admit it. I admit that I love you. I admit that I have always loved you. I even admit that you are a big part in most of my more – mature – dreams. But I never, I swear, I never wanted to break you and Cho up." Harry looked at her with a look that screamed 'I don't believe you.'

            "Ginny, please you know you tried to break us up. But, face it Ginny you cant have me. I don't love you. I love Cho"

            "Harry shut the fuck up!"

            Harry was taken back by Ginny's choose of words.

            "Just listen to me, damn it." It was her turn to run a hand through her hair,  "I was just doing a dare that Dean and Seamus had given me."

            "Dean and Seamus?" Harry asked unsure.

            "Yep." 

            Ginny was trying to keep from tears spilling from her eyes. She tried desperately. She couldn't stand the Harry that was now in front of her. Where was the man she loved? The man that saved her life? The man that captured her heart? This hollow person in front of her was not that man.

            "Ginny?" Harry asked her as he noticed the tears spill down her face. His tone softened, his expression changed, and his shoulders slacked.  "Ginny?" 

            "Harry just leave."

            "Ginny, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just so angry. And hurt."

            "Harry, please just go." Ginny said as tears were about to overcome her. But she refused to cry. She refused to cry in front of him. She wasn't going to cry now. She would cry later, in her dorm, on her bed, where Harry couldn't see the tears he created, every time he broke her heart.

            "Ginny, please forgive me."

            "Harry just go. Please, I don't want you here, not now." She said and silently cursed herself as she started to cry. "Not ever!"

 Harry tried to put his arms around her to comfort her as he did when they found out Mr Weasley was missing. Ginny though pushed him away.

            "God Harry just leave." She said in between sobs.

            Harry tried to talk to her again, but she just rubbed him off, trying to ignore him, but his please of apologizes were getting to her. She nearly turned around when he said something that made her change her mind.

            "Ginny please, you have got to help me explain it to Cho. If you tell her what it really was, we could get back together." 

            Ginny screwed her eyes up, against the fresh flood of tears.

            "No." she said.

            "What?" 

            "I said, I said no."

            "But Ginny…."

            "Harry no. I have had enough for one day. First the stupid dare, then you yelling at me for no reason. God Harry,  please just leave. I have a migraine."

            "Ginny, I am not leaving until…"

            "Fine then, I'll leave." Ginny said. She turned around and stormed up to the Gryffindor Tower, leaving a very confused Harry behind in a very dark corridor of Hogwarts.


End file.
